powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Omniverse
(5/5/18 UPDATE): Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt1" has now been published! ' '''And I've started creating pages for certain characters summarizing their roles and complete history in the series. Feel free to read through each one to catch up on the series a lot quicker. ' 'Here are some little known facts about the new chapter: ' * 'Chapter 7 will contain a total of 21 episodes, having the most episodes in a chapter to date ' * '''The main villain of Chpt7 is known as "The Leviathan". It will be a "piranha version" of Ivan Ooze, sharing some similar characteristics with one another. * There will be another colossal Megazord battle towards the end of Chpt7 * And there won't be any breaks or hiatus of any kind as I have already completed typing all 21 episodes of Chpt7 and have started on Chpt8 recently. *The series will now contain a total of 25 chapters! And the 25th chapter serving as the finale of the entire series. But there will be a spin-off series that will include the title "Wayward Sisters", revolving around an all female cast member. Here are the following future chapters that I'll be incorporating to the series *note- the demon/angel story arc will eventually die down before Chpt15 and some of the latter chapters' titles (22-25) are still a working progress, they may change overtime but they're the definite ideas of stories that I'll be writing out for the series:' ' * Chpt8 (The Trials of God) '' * ''Chpt9 (The Tyrannical Angel/The Mark of Cain) '' * ''Chpt10 (The Curse of the Mark) '' * ''Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/An Eternal Love) * Chpt12 (The Secret Society/The Fallen Son) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Anti-Christ/Alternate Universe Intro.) * Chpt14 (The First Born Child/The Invasion of St. Michael) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY: Revenge of the Society) '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress/Unite the Six) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (The New World Order/A Power Awakens) * Chpt19 (The Last Ranger) * Chpt20 (The Omniversal Cosmic Entity) * Chpt21 (The Immortal Phoenix) * Chpt22 TBA * Chpt23 (Kurt vs The Evil Dead)' * ''Chpt24 (Destiny Arrives/Heir of Darkness:The Final Evil/Battle of the Gods)' * ''Series Finale: Chpt25 (Battle of the Gods Pt2: Endgame/Until We Meet Again) * Spin-off Series: "Wayward Sisters: A Power Rangers Story" About The Series Power Rangers: Omniverse is a PR fanfic series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai season, the series will solely focus on two characters as they journey through being as Power Rangers. There's no specific theme of Rangers in the series, as the protagonists are considered as "Legacy Rangers" wielding past Ranger powers. Omniverse will have a more mature tone towards the entire PR series but takes place within the same Ranger/Sentai universe. It will have a more realism take on situations of killing supernatural monsters, avoiding some of the usual traditional ways of handling them. The entire series will explore many biblical lore and urban legends on various creatures that includes ghosts, demons, angels and many other supernatural beings. There will be numerous villains featured throughout the series in each chapter and most episodes of the series will focus on the main storyline per chapter. __TOC__ Synopsis Based on true events, the series follows about a young man chosen to become a Power Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the country in a 1967 Chevy Impala. Investigating and combating the supernatural. Chapter Arcs Chapter 1: The Curse of the White Ranger *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2: The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1 * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3: The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2 * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4: The 66 Seals of Lucifer *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" *Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" *Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" *Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" *Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" *Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" *Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" *Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" Chapter 5: The Apocalypse and the Rise of Lucifer *Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" *Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" *Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" *Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" *Chpt5 Episode 5: "Changing Channels" *Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" *Chpt5 Episode 7: "Hunger Games" *Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White" *Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same" *Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans" *Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope" *Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return" *Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight" *Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know" *Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song" Chapter 6: A Search for a New God * Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St." * Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers" * Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect" * Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's" * Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" * Chpt6 Ep6: "You Can't Handle the Truth!" * Chpt6 Ep7: "The Soulless Ranger" * Chpt6 Ep8: "I Want to Believe" * Chpt6 Ep9: "Caged Heat" * Chpt6 Ep10: "An Appointment With Death" * Chpt6 Ep11: "Topugeira" * Chpt6 Ep12: "Caught in a Web" * Chpt6 Ep13: "The French Mistake" * Chpt6 Ep14: "Con-Worm" * Chpt6 Ep15: "Ashes of a Phoenix" * Chpt6 Ep16: "Embodiment of Apophis" * Chpt6 Ep17: "The One Who Knew Too Much" * Chpt6 Ep18: "Live Bait" * Chpt6 Finale: "The One Who Would Be God" Chapter 7: The First Beast ''' * Chpt7 Ep1: "Meet the New Boss" * Chpt7 Ep2: "Hello Cruel World" * Chpt7 Ep3: "A Tale of the Old Ones" * Chpt7 Ep4: "Out With the Old" * Chpt7 Ep5: "Defending Your Life" * Chpt7 Ep6: "Therapy Rangers" * Chpt7 Ep7: "Doppelgangers Pt1" Characters '''Protagonists Allies *[http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rangers_(Omniverse) Rangers] **Bobby Singer /recurring role/ **Ellen Harvelle /Chpt1-5/ **Joanna (Jo') Beth Harvelle /Chpt1-5/ **Ash /Chpt1-3&5/ **Rufus Turner /Chpt5-6/ *'Angels/Archangel' **Castiel /Chpt4-7/ **Balthazar /Chpt6/ **The Archangel Gabriel /in Chpt5/ *'Other Allies' **God/Zordon /Chpt1-5/ **Chuck /Chpt 4-5/ **Death, The Horseman /Chpt5-7/ **John Winchester /Chpt2&3/ **Sheriff Jody Mills /Chpt6-7/ **Meg /in Chpt6/ **Mikoto Nakadai /Chpt1&6, reincarnated in Kurt when Death gave him the soul of Mikoto/ **Trent Fernandez-Mercer /Chpt5/ **Alpha 9 /Chpt1-3/ * The Winchesters * The Campbells /Chpt6, from Hunter's mom's side of the family/ Main Villains * Chapter 1: the Evil White Dino Ranger & Azazel * Chapter 2: Meg & Azazel * Chapter 3: Azazel * Chapter 4: The First Demon Lilith & Alastair * Chapter 5: "The Devil" Lucifer & The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Chapter 6: The Archangel Raphael, Crowley & the Mother of All Monsters: Apophis * Chapter 7: The Leviathan Supernatural Beings and Monsters Primordial Entities *God/Zordon *Death, The Horseman *Third unknown Primordial Entity Post-Primordial Creations * The Leviathan *Archangels *The Universe(s) and beyond The Armies of Heaven: Ruler of Heaven: * God/Zordon (formerly. left at some point after he ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell. Then took on the identity as Zordon to create and aid the Power Rangers on Earth) * The Archangel Michael /formerly in Chpt4-5, took command of Heaven after God left/ * Castiel /formerly in Chpt 6, after gaining all the souls from Purgatory, he was able to kill Raphael with the snap of his fingers and declared himself as "The New God"/ Archangels: * Michael * Lucifer (formerly) * Raphael * Gabriel Prophet of the Lord: * Chuck Angels: *Seraphim Angels: **Zachariah * Normal Angels: **Castiel **Joshua **Balthazar **other angel grunts The Armies of Hell: King of Hell: Crowley /recurring role/ Archangel: * Lucifer (Original ruler of Hell) [http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_(Omniverse) Demons]:''' *The First Demon: **Lilith * General of Hell: **Azazel * Crossroads Demons **Crowley (formerly, now promoted as King of Hell) * Torturer of Hell: **Alastair *Regular Demons: **Meg **Ruby /Chpt4/ **other demon grunts * Demonic Phoenix (human/demon hybrid) **Elias Finch /Chpt6/ Hellhounds '''Monsters: * The Mother of All Monsters: '''Apophis '''Alphas: * Alpha Vampire Count Dracula * King Shapeshifter * other unknown Alphas Regular Monsters: *Ghosts *Vampires *Reapers *Trickster (turned out to be the Archangel Gabriel) *Djinn *Werewolves *Witches *Shapeshifting Ghouls *Croatoan Infected Humans *Various Pagan gods /from Chpt5 Ep10/ *Okami *Goddess of Truth, Veritas *Fairies *Leprechaun *Dragons *Arachnids *Khan Worm *Jefferson Starships (vampire/werewolf/djinn hybrid) *Leviathan Infected Humans The Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse ''' *Death *War *Famine *Pestilence Universes and Realms '''Earths * Earth Prime (Kurt's homeworld, our Earth in real life) * The "Ranger-verse" (the Ranger/Sentai Universe) * The "French Mistake-verse" (where Hunter and Kurt are actors instead of Rangers) Realms * Heaven * Hell ** Lucifer's Cage in Hell * Morphing Grid * The Abyss of Evil, Purgatory Ranger Arsenal, Weapons & Important Artifacts Ranger Arsenal *'Morphers' **White Drago Morpher /Chpt1&5-6, Power has returned to Kurt in Chpt5/ **Titanium Morpher /Kurt's during his 3 year period between the end of Chpt5 and the start of Chpt6 but given to Hunter to become the new Titanium Ranger/ **Crimson Thunder Morpher /Chpt2-5, Hunter's but discarded in Chpt5/ **Navy Thunder Morpher /Chpt2-5 Kurt's, but given to Hunter then returned it to the Ninja Thunder Academy/ **Green Ranger Power Morpher /for a short time Hunter's in Chpt1, used to fight Kurt when he was the Evil White Dino Ranger/ Weapons & Important Artifacts *The Colt /Chpt2-5/ *Death's Scythe /Chpt4-5/ *The Horsemen's Rings/The Key to Lucifer's Cage /Chpt5/ *Archangel Sword /Chpt5/ *Angel Blade /Chpt4-6/ *Ruby's Demon Killing Knife /Chpt4-6/ *Souls Zords & Megazords Zords *White Drago Zord /Chpt1&6/ *Stegozord /Chpt1&6/ Megazords *Dino Stegazord /Chpt1&6/ Category:Series Premiere Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fanon Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Event Category:Featured Series Category:Series Finale Category:All Season